Big Goddamn Heroes
by snipershezz
Summary: In which Yondu and Kraglin infiltrate a sexual slavery ring to rob them blind.


**Characters: **Yondu Udtona, Kraglin Obfonteri, Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s),

**Relationships: **Yondu Udonta & Kraglin Obfonteri, Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

**Tags: **kinktober, space pirates, robbery, stealing, acting, sexual slavery, master/pet relationship, it's all fake for the job though, bisexual characters, daddy kink, top!Yondu, bottom!Kraglin, wall sex, praise kink,

**Warnings: **Sexual Slavery.

**Summary: **In which Yondu and Kraglin infiltrate a sexual slavery ring to rob them blind.

**October 6****th**** \- Prompt Six: **Daddy Kink

**A/N: ***claps excitedly* this is my absolute *favourite* kink ever! I've never written it using two male characters though, so this is new for me. Top!Yondu makes another appearance here because a *billion* kudos to people who can pull it off (because *bites fist* damn that would be sexy) but for me making Yondu call Kraglin 'Daddy' just – it just *did not* work. It made me giggle uncontrollably when I tried it and it killed the vibe I was going for. Anyways, this is the end product of day six, enjoy ya'll.**  
**

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

**Part Six of **_**Kinktober 2018**_**.**

#kinktober

* * *

"I feel ridiculous." Kraglin muttered, pacing back and forth agitatedly.

"_You_ feel ridiculous?! 'M wearin' a damn suit."

The Hraxian shot Yondu a flat look, "'M wearin' leather pants, a fuckin' dog collar an' nut'in else!" He gave a snarl and resumed pacing. "This fuckin' robbery better be worth it."

"Trust me Krags, we wouldn't be here infiltratin' a damn sex club if it weren't."

"I dun like this Cap'n." Yondu watched him pace calmly from where he was leaning against a wall. "If it don't go tha way we want I ain't got no weapons or nothin'."

Yondu pushed off the wall, stepping in front of him, "Hey!" Kraglin stopped in front of him. "How long we been friends Kraglin?"

The irritated man shrugged, "Seven – eight years."

"'S right. You got my back, I got yours. Yeah?"

Kraglin sighed, anger deflating, he nodded, "Yeah. We got this Cap."

"Yeah?"

Another nod. "Yeah."

Yondu clapped him on the shoulder, "Good." He chuckled. "Ya sure look tha part."

The Hraxian curled his lip back with a snarl.

Yondu cuffed him lightly, "Oi! Ya better stop that snarlin' shit. It ain't gon' fly wit' these people."

"Sorry Cap'n."

The older man curled his fingers gently around Kraglin's bicep, "Listen – we'll be expected ta play tha part, right? Tha means I'mma hafta git handsy wit'cha an' I know ya'd rather have some pretty girl doin' tha'," he snickered nudging an elbow into a pale side and Kraglin cracked a smirk, "but 's just part o' tha act right?"

While Kraglin usually took a female back to his room on their nights off, that didn't mean he didn't appreciate getting railed, if he found the right partner. Not that Yondu bothered to pay attention to that, he was generally too busy with his own conquest. The Hraxian didn't typically take the submissive role often, but he enjoyed the experience when he did.

"Purely platonic molestation for tha sake o' a robbery. You goddit Cap." The taller man stated dryly.

Yondu sneered at him playfully, "Smart ass."

Kraglin gave him a toothy grin.

"Right." The Centaurian said, setting his shoulders back, "Gimme yer game face."

Kraglin smirked before his face dropped into big doe-eyed innocence.

Yondu grinned widely, "_Perfect_. Le's go."

Kraglin fell into step behind the shorter man, keeping his head down and trying to keep his body language as submissive as possible.

This whole thing grated on his nerves something fierce, he had no weapons on him, he _hated _feeling this vulnerable in a potential combat situation. The club was small and clearly elitist, weapons were checked in at the door and the duffel Yondu was carrying searched thoroughly before they were allowed entrance. A guard inclined his head indicating to follow him and they were led to a table at the back, where Yondu took a seat and patted his leg gently, "Sit yer ass down here boy."

Kraglin fought the eye roll and about a dozen scathing retorts, instead smiling like Yondu hung the damn moon and sitting on the older man's knee. He curled himself around the Centaurian, patting his neck and nuzzling his shoulder. Yondu's hand came around to possessively grip a thin hip and he leaned back in the chair, "Right. Ya wanted ta see me so here I am." Kraglin squirmed around appropriately in his lap. Yondu chuckled, "Sit still boy, 'm tryin'a make a deal here, we'll be done soon." Yondu moved his hand to Kraglin's thigh and started stroking far too close to his dick for comfort. The Hraxian wriggled, attempting to move away from the thick blue digits but Yondu held fast and chuckled, "Come on sweetheart, dun be shy now."

"Yes'sir." Kraglin purred.

"Good boy." Yondu nuzzled his ear.

_Oh._

That was – huh – doing _things_.

_Ok, ok, cool it dick. This 's just an act. Just – fuck – that feels nice._

Yondu stroked his thigh, "Right, so as ya c'n see, this is ma prime stock."

One of the men eyed Kraglin, "He fer sale?"

This close the Hraxian could hear Yondu's molars creak as he grit them. The Centaurian barked out a laugh, "No. No this one's good breedin' stock. He's real obedient, ain't'cha boy?"

"If ya think so, sir." Kraglin said timidly.

"He's quite lovely. Striking eyes." The only woman at the table, leaned forwards, her eyes calculating and cold. She reached forwards to touch Kraglin and he gave her a frightened look, shrinking back into Yondu and burying his face into the man's shoulder. "Hmmm. Very timid. It _is_ very hard to train them to be so shy. Does he perform well?"

Yondu smirked and raised a brow, "My boy here's _real_ good. Sucks cock like he were born wit' one in 'is gob."

The woman leaned back, jewelled fingers steepled under her nose, "My clients pay well for looks and obedience."

"Yeah, he's real pretty. I got more from his line o' stock back on ma ship. Which is why 'm here. Ya'll wanted ma expertise, so I brought ya some of ma boys, if ya got tha units an' ya like 'em we c'n work out a deal." Yondu's fingers brushed Kraglin's cock and he made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. The Centaurian ignored him, continuing his sentence, "They ain't cheap tho', dunno if ya'll c'n afford what I got ta offer."

One of the men waved to a grunt who was standing behind him, the man dumped a case on the table and opened it. Yondu raised a brow and smirked, "Shiny."

Yondu rubbed Kraglin through his leather pants and the man bit back a moan. It really was getting difficult to think, let alone stay _still_.

_Focus! This is just a damn job. _

He squirmed again.

The Centaurian squeezed him once, _hard_, making the Hraxian's eyes roll back in his head and his brain short-circuit.

"Sit still boy!" He barked, "I in't gon' tell ya again."

"Sorry Daddy."

Yondu's head whipped around to stare at Kraglin and for all of thirty seconds the world melted away, "Shit." He muttered, as his libido suddenly kicked into overdrive. He felt his cock fill and squeezed his thighs together, swallowing heavily as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"As you can see –" the woman said, unaware of Yondu's sudden revelation, "we have the units. Now – we'd like to see your stock."

The Centaurian suddenly had the need to get out of there as quick as physically possible, "Well now, that sounds like a mighty fine idea." He slipped his hand away from Kraglin's leg and tapped him on the back three times.

That was their signal.

Kraglin smirked meanly and slithered to the floor in a defensive crouch.

Yondu stretched his legs out and put his hands behind his head, "Shame we _ain't_ slavers, an' congrats by tha way 'cause we's about ta take ya fer everythin' ya got."

The woman stared at him, "Excuse me?" She laughed spreading her arms out in an elegant gesture, "And how exactly do you expect to do that then?"

The Centaurian smirked, "'Cause I'm Yondu Udonta, an' you just a basic bitch wit' a attitude problem." He whistled a sharp note, his arrow darted out of the holster hidden in his jacket and took out every guard in the room in one swoop. He dumped the duffel he'd carried in on the table. "Now – you stick everythin' ya'll own in that there bag an' I'll think about lettin' ya'll live." They stared at him in shock, "Hurry up now, Kraglin's gittin' antsy."

Kraglin curled his lips back in a snarl, "Cap'n's right. These pants are right uncomfortable."

They tripped over themselves to comply, shoving everything into the duffel. Kraglin stood in one fluid motion and leaned over the table, sliding the case of units towards him and clicking it shut. He tossed it in the duffel, zipping it and hiking it up onto his shoulder.

"What'chu reckon Krags? We kill 'em?"

The Hraxian stretched his spine out and gave the Centaurian a ruthless grin, "We'd be makin' tha universe a better place an' all."

"What's tha make us?"

Kraglin tipped his head in thought, "Big goddamn heroes sir."

Yondu chuckled, "Ain't we just."

He whistled, and the arrow flew in a blinding arch. Bodies dropped left and right, and the remaining slaves cowered. Yondu sighed and stood, making his way to the bar. He reefed the bartender over the counter, "Ya'll listen an' listen good, ya hear?" When the man nodded madly, Yondu continued, "Ya call tha brass on this rock an' ya tell 'em this place were attacked by anti-slavers. Ya survived by hidin', right? Ya git these slaves tha help they need goddit?"

"Y-yes sir!"

Yondu shook him once more for good measure, "I dun think I need ta tell ya we were never here."

"N-never saw ya, sir. I swear it."

The Centaurian let him go and smoothed out his shirt, "Good. Now, gon'on git."

The man stumbled over himself to get to the phones in the back and Yondu chuckled, he looked over his shoulder to where Kraglin was, "Le's git outta here."

"Yes'sir."

Yondu turned to face him fully, "Nah. Try that again."

Kraglin swallowed heavily at the heat in the other man's eyes, "Yes – _Daddy_."

The Centaurian closed his eyes and tipped his head back, taking a deep breath, "_Fuck_ that's hot."

He hooked and arm around Kraglin's bare waist and dragged him out of the club. They walked side-by-side back towards the dock. Yondu's hand was stroking Kraglin's lower back, making the taller man go crazy with the heat of it. The Hraxian had never seen the older man so – possessive and – _fucking hell_ – he was _so _incredibly hard.

Granted in his cabin, late at night, he'd had some drunken fantasies about the enigmatic Ravager captain but – he'd never actually entertained the idea it could _happen_.

Yondu led him straight through the airlock, locking it behind him, and through the galley. He took the duffel from the taller man, dumping it on the table without a second glance and pulled him by the hand into his cabin. The door slid shut behind him and Yondu crowded him into it, nose automatically going to Kraglin's throat.

The Hraxian melted against the door, turning his head and baring his neck in a display of submission and trust. The Centaurian's breathing hitched at the action and his hands came up to grip thin hips, his foot braced against the door, knee coming up to rub the taller man's erection roughly.

Kraglin whined in his throat, making the older man chuckle, "Shit – Kraglin – this is – darlin' this is – a real nice surprise – I didn't –"

"What?" He replied breathlessly.

"Didn't know ya swung this way – let alone – go fer me."

"Yer fuckin' mad." Kraglin muttered eagerly, "Yer sexy as hell Cap'n."

Yondu nudged his knee up higher, "Say it again."

"Daddy."

"_Fuck._" Thick fingers tore at the leather pants Kraglin was wearing. "Daddy's gon' fuck you so hard." Kraglin moaned, hands going up above his head to grip the doorframe. Yondu paused in his actions, "Shit! Hang on." He turned towards the bed and called over his shoulder, "Git tha fuckin' kit off baby boy, Daddy's gotta find tha fuckin' lube."

Kraglin chuckled despite himself, pulling at the collar and tossing it across the room. Yondu yanked the draw of the beside table out and dumped it on the bed, fingers combing through the contents for his prize. He made a triumphant sound and turned to wave the tube at his companion.

All thoughts flew from his head when he spotted Kraglin – naked and leaning against the door. The Hraxian's body was taught, one hand tweaking a nipple while the other had disappeared behind him, his eyes – a super nova of _want _ – locked on Yondu's. It was the picture of wanton lust and he swallowed with a loud click, "_Fuck_."

Kraglin's eyes closed and he threw his head back, moaning as he flicked his prostate, "_Daddy._"

Yondu was on him in a second, mouth latching onto the taller man's collarbone, fingers tearing at the button on his suit slacks. They hit the floor with a thump, and he lubed himself up quickly. His fingers dug into hairy thighs as he pushed the Hraxian up the door, "Ready baby boy?"

Kraglin's long arms looped around the Centaurian's shoulder, "Fuck me Daddy."

The older man groaned, "Holy shit." He lined himself up and dropped the taller man slowly onto his dick. The Hraxian let out a whimper and Yondu paused.

"Ya ok?"

Kraglin head fell onto his shoulder, "So big." He took a shaky breath, "_Move_. I want'cha ta break me in half. Fuck me hard _Daddy_."

Yondu chuckled, and gave a harsh thrust, "_Goddamn_ – yer just all types of perfect darlin'. Bet'cha thought it were cute, huh? Paradin' 'round in that club like a slut. Poutin' an' squirmin' on ma lap, like a lil' whore. All that time, all them people, watchin' an' knowin' what a pretty lil' boy I had, but none o' 'em got ta touch ya, must'a been a rush, huh? Keepin' all this fer Daddy, weren't ya?"

Kraglin's head hit the door with a thump, "_Yessss._"

"Such'a _good_ boy, ain't'cha?" Each word was punctuated with a violent thrust. "Daddy's – pretty – lil' – boy."

The taller man whined, feeling the tension ball in the base of his spine, "Fuck – I'mma – Daddy –"

Yondu bit his earlobe harshly, "'At's right baby boy. _Cum_ fer Daddy."

Kraglin let go with a shout, world warping out of focus as he rode out the greatest orgasm he'd ever experienced.

The Centaurian snarled out his release, murmuring praises into Kraglin's mohawk as the man slid down the wall and onto shaky legs.

"Well – shit." Yondu panted, arm bracing against the door. "Talk 'bout havin' yer cake an' eatin' it. Perfect robbery followed by _fuckin' fantastic_ sex."

Kraglin chuckled, "Yer tellin' me." He stumbled over to the bed, shoving the contents of the draw to the floor and collapsing in a heap.

Yondu snickered at the hairy ass in the air and followed suit, toeing his shoes off on the way. After a minute of lying there in the blissful afterglow he pulled himself up with a groan, crawling up to the pillows and collapsing on his back. The Centaurian threw an arm behind his head and sigh contentedly. Kraglin said something into the comforter and Yondu snorted, "Wha' was tha'?"

The Hraxian crawled up the bed and crumpled in a pile of limbs against Yondu's chest, "I _said_ – an' we got to be big goddamn heroes fer once."

Yondu smiled, "Tha' were tha cherry on top weren't it?"

Kraglin snorted, "That were fun Cap'n."

"Yeah." His hand came up to stroke the man's messy hair, "Be fun next time too."

The Hraxian's head shot off his chest, "_Next_ time?" At Yondu's slightly hurt look he rushed to finish the sentence, "Not that I ain't _totally _down wit' that – I just thought – ya know – ya wanted this as a one-time thing."

Yondu chuckled, "Oh baby boy, now I got a taste? Daddy's gon' be gittin' his rocks off after every goddamn heist we do. Ain't lettin' a pretty boy like you go."

Internally Kraglin preened.

Externally he dropped a kiss on Yondu's lips and lay back down, listening to the man's heartbeat. "Night Cap'n."

Yondu resumed carding his fingers through the man's hair, with a smile on his face, "G'night Kraglin."


End file.
